Sepia Lithos
by jackthejedi01
Summary: so this is my first attempt of a fanfiction. This story is acting like a trailer for the first member of team STZN which is a team that has been created by the RWBY quiz up community. I do apologize for the lack of a description of Sepia but i wasn't givin much info on her only the basic I will try update this after I am givin more info


Sepia Lithos

Sepia Lithos is a 17 year old girl. She has pale skin, sapphire blue eyes and brown hair. She wears a black top, black fingerless glove, a green overcoat and shorts and plain hiking boots. She is outgoing and chatty. She will soon become the leader of team STZN. This is how her journey begins.

"Why had the grimm attacked us, the route we took was supposed to be guarded" , she thought. Sepia and her traveling group had plotted a course that they thought was "safe" through forever falls. They had been trying to make it to Vale in 1 day instead of 2. The only other option would have been going through mountain glenn and everyone knows it's not a very welcoming place. About half way the group was attacked by a group of beowolfs. Sepia and any other fighter in the group banded together to try draw the beowolfs away into the forest. It worked.

"Stick together" Sepia shouts "don't get separated from the rest of the group we have more of a chance if we pair up and have each other's back". As she says this a beowolf leaps at her. She blocks using shield and kicks it square in the face. As she does the rest of the pack reacts.

Blows are exchanged and the odds seem to be I the fighters favour. The beowolfs don't seem to be using the pack tactics they are known for. Sepia pairs up with a man in his late 50s who she has come to known as Oscar. Beowolfs surround them and Sepia and Oscar go back to back. As the beowolfs pounce Oscar swings his battle axe cleaving a few beowolfs in 2. Sepia wraps her whip around the beowolfs legs tripping them up giving Oscar a chance to strike at them.

As they keep fighting Oscar shouts with a happy tone "it's been years since I have been in a good fight ha-ha, but you for a girl your age know how to handle yourself in a fight", "well I have to if I want become a huntress", Sepia replies as she kicks a beowolf to the floor. "That makes sense, you're going to beacon then", Oscar askes as he drives his axe into the beowolf on the floor. "yes that's right closest academy to me". "I know one of the professors there his name is Port I use to go on hunts with him, he is very skilled indeed but has a habit of exaggerating when describing his previous hunts",Oscar reply's with a chuckle as he kills the last beowolf that had surrounded them. "Good luck to you Sepia the life of a huntress is not an easy one", and Oscar runs off to join the rest of the fighters. Sepia is about to follow him but then she hears a shout come from the tree line, "HELP".

As she runs towards it she sees a boy roughly her age called Percy being attacked by an alpha beowolf. Percy is bleeding heavily, he has cuts all over his body it seems like the alpha has broken one of his legs so he can't get away. It seemed to be "playing with him". "I don't have enough dust clips to deal with this but if I leave him the alpha will kill him". The alpha slowly moves towards him raising its claw to finish Percy off. "Dammit Percy" Sepia screams as she jumps in front of him blocking the strike.

Sepia loads a dust clip into her whip and lashes out with several strikes. The whip becomes engulfed in flame and each time I comes in contact with the alpha a small dust detonation occurs slightly burning parts of the alphas body. The alpha retaliates with surprising speed lashing out with its claws Sepia just manages to raise her shield to block and roll out of the way. She loads her second clip, this time tiny razor sharp ice shards start to form on the whip. Each time Sepia lands a blow the alpha howls in pain as the ice shards stick into it like multiple knives stabbing it all at once. The alpha again lashes out but Sepia was ready for it, she jumps up onto the alphas arm attacking once more then the ice shards break. Using the alphas arm to propel herself over it and loads her final clip. "Got to make this count". As she lands Sepia wraps the whip around the alphas leg as she does the rock that would have formed at the top of the whip forms around the alphas foot holding it in place

"That should buy us some time, Percy can you move", Sepia asks in a hurried tone. "No my legs broken I can't move why don't you kill it". "I'm out of dust clips and I can't fight that thing dammit, this is not the time for this but Percy stay still", Sepia says in a calmer tone as she reaches out and touches him, as she does so she starts to glow and slowly the glow transfers over to Percy. As this happens his wounds start to heal and his leg seems to realign. "There", Sepia sighs in a weak tone. "Sepia look out" Percy screams but it's too late the alpha had already slashed her in the back. The wind escapes Sepias lungs, "(cough) run get help (cough)" Sepia coughs to Percy.

As he runs off Sepia sees the alpha slowly get closer and raise its claw "this is it I didn't even make it to Vale ha (cough)" she thinks to herself with a weak chuckle. As she closes her eyes waiting for the alpha to strike Sepia hears the sound of arrows whizzing by. As she opens her eyes again she sees an arrow embedded in the alphas head it staggers but doesn't go down it continues trying to kill Sepia but as it raises its claw 3 more arrows hit it in the head. The alpha staggers then collapses and disintegrates. As Sepia looks to see who shot the arrows all she catches is the back of a black cloak disappearing into the tree line as she sees blood pouring out of her body and blacks out.

When Sepia wakes up she finds herself in a hospital bed. As she tries to get up she feels an excruciating pain in her chest area. "You shouldn't do that you need to rest Sepia" a smooth oddly friendly voice says from beside her. As she turns she sees an old man with silver hair, with black shaded glasses. He also has what looks like a walking stick with a gear design embedded into the side. "I hear you will be coming to beacon young Sepia I look forward to seeing what you are capable of". "Who are you", Sepia asks in a dazed state as the effects of her pain killers start wearing off. "My name is Ozpin and I will be seeing you very soon".


End file.
